


soulmates?

by yeehaaaaw3742



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Fluff, M/M, Precious Peter Parker, even softer Peter moment, soft Bucky moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28748430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeehaaaaw3742/pseuds/yeehaaaaw3742
Summary: Whenever a child is born, the words their soulmate says to them is on their chest. Bucky waits forever and starts to think he does not have one, until unexpectedly the words are said, leaving him shocked, confused, and longing for his soulmate.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker
Comments: 7
Kudos: 181





	soulmates?

When James Buchanan Barnes was born, like everyone else, he had the words his soulmate would first say to him above where his heart is. The words "You have a metal arm? That is awesome!!" was printed into his skin. He would also ask his mother and father what the words meant, but they were just as confused as he was. He asked his best friend Steve if he had any idea what they meant multiple times when they would hang out together. Steve wouldn't know what they meant but would encourage him that Bucky would find her one day. The words were so random. Bucky still thought he'd never find his soulmate.

Ever since the day he fell off the train and was captured by HYDRA, his words made more sense to him now that Bucky actually has a metal arm. The words on his chest were still there after all the experiments and torcher he went through. HYDRA even tried to remove the words from his chest by cutting the chunk of skin off. When it healed, the letters returned even darker than before. It was like Bucky's body was telling HYDRA to stop because it would not work.

For the next 70 years, after being frozen in the time capsule and 'unthawed' when he was needed for a mission, Bucky was sure that he soulmate was dead by now. None of the people he killed said anything like the words 'wow you have a metal arm?' during his missions so Bucky knew he did not have a soulmate after all.

After Bucky saved Steve from the lake, he was finally free from HYDRA's control. After living in an apartment by himself for a while, and then Steve finding him and needing his help. Bucky and Steve were reunited. Bucky was so confused at first because he thought for sure Steve was dead but hey, Bucky thought to himself, you never know anymore.

Steve opened up and told Bucky everything that happened in his life ever since he woke up from the ice. All the events that happened, the other avengers, and why they were fighting in the first place. Steve told Bucky that he found his soulmate. Natasha. He told Bucky the first words she said to him was "there was quite the buzz around here, finding you in the ice" and after that they just connected like no one else he's met before, besides Bucky but they were best friends ever since they could walk.

"I still haven't found mine Steve" Bucky tells them. "I don't think I'm meant to have one after what they did to me." Steve sits beside Bucky and wraps an arm around him. "You still have time don't worry. I mean technically we're both still in our late 20s, so don't worry man" Bucky smiles at his long lost best friend and nods with him.

TIME SKIP TO THE CIVIL WAR FIGHT

Steve, Bucky, Sam, Wanda, and Clint stand off against Tony, Rhodey, Natasha (Which Steve is confused/mad at why she did not side with him), Vision, and some other person in spandex. The teams starts fighting against each other, Bucky fights against the now King of Wakanda T'Challa because T'Challa thinks that Bucky is the person who killed his father and it seeing red.

After a couple of minutes later Steve yells at Sam and Bucky to enter the building and try and find a way to the QuinnJet. Both agree and start sprinting into the building and down the long hall looking for a way to get in. A loud thud is heard from above them, Bucky sees a shadow in front of him on all fours. He looks up and sees that same dude in the spandex crawling on window. "What the hell is that?!" Sam shrugs his shoulders, "Everyones got a gimmick now". They continue running until the window is kicked open by Peter and he kicks Sam off his feet. Sam slams into the wall and coughs. "god damn"

Bucky turns around and throws a punch at Peter, but with his spidey senses, Peter catches his hand in his, looking at his arm. Time slows down for Bucky as he hears the next sentence come out of Peters mouth. "You have a metal arm? That is awesome dude!!" Bucky's mouth drops and just stares at the person in front of him. He would be the person fighting his soulmate. His chest gets tight as Sam flys at the man and carries him away, the words on his chest starting to tingle. Bucky quickly shakes his head and looks under his shirt and sees that his words have a gold outline around them now. "BUCKY A LITTLE HELP HERE" Sam yells through the coms. Bucky sprints down the hall after them.

TIME SKIP, AFTER CIVIL WAR AND AND AFTER BUCKY VISITS WAKANDA (lmao im sorry about the giant time skips, but Bucky does not see Peter again after that day)

Steve, Natasha after the stunt she pulled on T'Challa, and the others on his side are forced by SHIELD to stay at the StarkTower so they have an eye kept on them at all times. Fury tells them they are not allowed to leave the tower at any times until they are trusted again. Bucky comes back from Wakanda earlier since it was an order. Shuri told him that she got all of the HYDRA trigger words out of his head and anything else with HYDRA, but may have very bad headaches if he gets under a lot of stress quickly. Bucky thinks nothing of it, he's just glad that HYDRA is out of his head.

Bucky lands at the top of the StarkTower and is told by Happy to enter the elevator and tell FRIDAY to go to the lounge area. Bucky looks at him confused but nods. Bucky walks towards the elevator and the doors open. Peter is standing in the elevator looking at his phone. Bucky quietly enters the elevator. Peter wouldn't have even heard him if it wasn't for his enhanced hearing. "Are you the FRIDAY person that big guy with the glasses talked about?" Bucky says after the doors closed to Peter.

Bucky jumps as the phone in Peters hand falls to the floor, making a loud sound. Peter quickly looks at Bucky looking down at his now cracked phone, his brain going 100 miles an hour. Bucky bends down and picks up Peters phone. "Im sorry, I should have made myself known before speaking" He hands Peter his phone apologizing again. Peter blinks out of the trance he was in and takes the phone. "No i-its fine, really. It just startled me." Bucky thinks he's heard that voice before, but it could be with all. this new "Television" stuff.

The elevator begins to move on its own. Bucky nods and flashes a small smile at the boy as the doors open. They both walk out of the elevator and Peter says a quick goodbye before speed walking to the lab to tell Tony.

Bucky walks the other way to what looks like a living room where Steve and Clint are sitting watching a football game? Bucky shrugs. "Bucky! You're here early." Steve greets him as he comes into view. "Yeah the ride here was quicker than I thought." Clint yells FUCK as one of the dudes drops the ball on the TV, making Steve turn around and give him a look before looking back at Bucky. "Can I talk with you for a second... alone?" Bucky whispers with a serious look on his face. Steve's smile drops and he turns into a mother hen, checking all over making sure Bucky's okay. "Yeah, come on, I'll show you your room and we can talk in there." Steve wraps an arm around Bucky's shoulder and begins to leave the room. "I'll be right back Clint, you can watch without me." They hear Clint hum a response and they move down the hall to where Bucky's room is.

"Hey man, what's going on?" Steve says after Bucky closes the door behind them. Steve sits on the edge of the bed while Bucky stands up, figuring out what to say. "Buck...what did you do? You're scaring me with the pacing back and-"

"I MET MY SOULMATE" Bucky finally blurts out, his fist covers his mouth looking at Steves reaction. Steve's eyes light up and he smiles at Bucky. "Bucky thats amazing!! See I told you you'd find them".

"No Steve it isn't amazing" Steve looks at Bucky confused, "Why?" Bucky sighs. "I met him when we were fighting in Germany Steve. It was that dude in the red and blue spandex. I went to punch him and he caught my fucking metal hand. METAL HAND! and he goes 'you have a metal arm? that is awesome" like what it says on my chest." Bucky rants, pacing again. "Then my fucking chest started itching and feeling weird and I looked when I had a chance and the words had some yellow line around them. What the fuck I don't know what he looks or if he is even going to want to be my soulmate after that. I... I...." Bucky turns and looks at Steve with tears in his eyes. "I don't want to be alone anymore" Bucky breaks down in front of Steve, tears finally fall out of his eyes. Steve quickly gets up and pulls his best friend into a hug, holding him close. Bucky cries into Steve's shoulder.

A sudden sharp pain shoots through Bucky's head. He jerks away from Steve and hold his head in his hands. Bucky grunts in pain. "Oh shit," Steve starts, "Shuri told me about the headache situation whenever we were on the phone earlier." Bucky barely nods and moves to sit on his bed. "You stay here, you probably need sleep after the flight and you'll be tired after you take the medicine Shuri sent to help with them. Ill go get your stuff and bring it with the pills, you hungry?"

Bucky slowly nods his head no and begins taking his shoes off as Steve leaves the room. He goes into the bathroom and uses it and washes his hands before laying back on his new bed, in his new room, at StarkTower. Bucky feels even more guilt knowing the person he caused so much pain to is letting him stay at his Tower. He wishes he could express how sorry he is to Tony and everyone about what he did when he was with HYDRA, but he doesn't know how. For years it was just "yes sir" or "no sir". Bucky didn't get to speak his thoughts or feelings. He was suppose to be the heartless assassin who didn't care about nothing except completing his mission, but he doesn't want to be that anymore. He wants to have someone to explain all his thoughts and emotions with, someone who can teach him how. Steve has ever since they were reunited, but Bucky wants to do it with his soulmate. If only he knew who he was.

After Steve left the room, he raced to the lab where he would find Peter. Steve opens the lab doors and the talking stops. Tony and concerned looking Peter turn and look at the door. Tony is still very pissed at what Steve did, but he already knows why he's even entering the lab. Peter told him what happened.

"We need to talk"

Time skip to the next day, 8:00am

Bucky is still passed out from the tablets that Shuri made for his headaches when most of the other avengers are beginning to wake up. There is still some slight tension with Tony and Steve, but Tony has forgiven the others but still keeps his distance when he feels like he needs too.

When Peter wakes up he enters the kitchen and sits at the island with Natasha as she cooks waffles. She doesn't usually cook so Peter made sure he was awake to get some. He missed her cooking while she was away. Peter also was the first person who forgave Natasha after she switched sides and understood completely why. Even though Peter is 20, Natasha still calls him маленький паук sometimes.

"good morning маленький паук." She hands him a plate. Peter thanks her and eats the waffles in front of him in silent. The conversation him Tony and Steve had last night still in his mind. They both didn't care that his soulmate was a male, but they were conflicted on how to tell Bucky that Peter is Spider-man. Steve said to let him tell Bucky so he would know no one is messing with him while Tony said to let Peter be the one to tell him. Conflicted, Peter asked Steve to tell him. After that they all went to bed.

Speaking of the devil, Steve walks into the kitchen and kisses Natasha on the side of her head before whispering something to her. She nods and grabs a plate and puts 3 waffles on it and hands it back to him. Steve thanks her and leaves the room, saying a quick good morning and smiling at Peter.

Peter heard everything of course, cause of his hearing. Steve told Natasha to make a plate for Bucky because he wasn't feeling good last night and he'd just put it in his room for whenever he wakes up. That's obviously worried Peter. Even if Bucky doesn't know it's him yet, the anxiety that he's hurting sits deep in Peters stomach, making him stop eating. He wants to help Bucky but he said he'd wait for Steve.

'But that this point', Peter thinks to himself, 'I don't know how much longer I can wait now that i found my person'. Peter sighs and puts his face in his hands.

When Steve enters Bucky's room, Bucky is beginning to wake up. Still groggy. "Hey Buck, i brought breakfast" Bucky smiles sleepily at him. "Thanks" He mumbles and rolls over. Steve rolls his eyes and sits at the end of his bed. Bucky notices but doesn't mind. "I think I know who the person under the red and blue spandex is" He finally blurts out after thinking about how to say it. Bucky looks down at him, waiting. "His name is Spider-man, well not his name name but his super hero name. His real name is Peter Parker." Bucky unconsciously smiles at the name. "Peter" He mumbles.

"Yeah Peter," Steve smiles at Bucky's sleepiness. Ever since they were children, it took a tornado to fully wake him up before he wanted to get up. "you've actually already met him, he was the man in the elevator with you"

"Wait seriously?" Bucky rubs his eyes. "Yeah, FRIDAY must have brought him up to the top of the tower before bringing y'all both to the main floor, probably because she didn't want to make two trips."

Bucky feels his chest start itching a little now that he knows exactly who his soulmate is. He's so happy he's found him, and laughs some at how stupid their first words to each other were, but deep down he feels anxiety and fear that Peter will not want to be with him because of what he's done in the past. He figures that him and Tony are close, so he doesn't know how Peter will react, but he hopes it's good. 'But knowing my luck' Bucky thinks to himself, 'he'll probably leave me too'.

"I'm going back to sleep before i make myself have another splitting headache" Bucky pulls the blanket up to his chin. "Thank you for telling me man, I just hope he isn't upset that i'm his soulmate." Bucky doubts.

Steve shakes his head. "Trust me, that kid is one of the nicest and selfless people i've met, he'll be anything but upset" Steve tells him before turning the light back off and leaving the room. It's semi dark in the room, but the window is leaving a light glow on the bed and Bucky.

Until noon, Peter and the other Avengers hang out and train some before Peters hungry again. "Thanks for teaching me some defensive moves Nat, could we work some more tomorrow or Sunday?" He says as he picks up his water bottle and throws his towel over his shoulder. "Me and Steve have stuff planned for tomorrow, but i'd love you teach you more on Sunday маленький паук"

Peter says goodbye to Natasha and the others in the workout room and heads back up to the kitchen. He makes himself two sandwiches and an orange. Peter watched some TV while he eats. 

A couple minutes later, he stands back up and takes his plate to the kitchen. "God i need a shower I stink" He leaves the kitchen and walks past everyone's room, including Bucky's', and takes a long shower. After the shower, He throws on some pajama pants and a black t-shirt before throwing himself onto his bed. Peter feels around for his phone on his bed. 'Fuck where is it?'

"FRIDAY where did i leave my phone last?" He asked the AI. "On the kitchen counter sir" Peter groans and stands up. He leaves his room and walks back to the kitchen. He stops when his "Peter tingle" , as May would call it, starts going off. He looks around confused, nothing is happening. Then his hearing picks up distress sounds coming from the room beside him. He looks over and noticed it's Bucky's room. Peter stops for a moment and thinks if he should go in or not. He panics and asks FRIDAY. "FRIDAY should i help him?"

"Yes Peter" She says in a 'duh' like tone. It is Tony's AI so it would have an attitude built into it. Peter takes a deep breath before slowly and quietly opening Bucky's door. The room is dark, but Peter can see perfectly fine, plus the window is kinda helping even though the curtain is closed.

Peter looks at Bucky on the bed and his heart breaks at the sight. Bucky is curled up on his side facing Peter with the covers bunched up in his metal fist, his other hand gripping his metal forearm. There's tear marks down his face. He's having a nightmare. Something kickstarts in Peter and he quickly walks over to Bucky's bed and squats beside his bed, face to face with him, but giving him some room in case he freaks out.

Peter puts one hand in Bucky's hair and starts rubbing his head, trying to soothe and calm him down. He rubs the back of his head and neck softly before whispering. "Bucky, wake up it's not real okay?.......Bucky cmon wake up for me" He continues to rub and run his hand through his hair.

"Bucky" He says a little louder this time. Bucky's eyes quickly open and lets go of the covers and grabs Peters hand with his metal one out of instinct before making eye contact with the boy beside him. Bucky softens his grip on his hand. "You're alright" Peters whispers again. Bucky looks at him, his eyes show nothing but longing for Peter, but also fear. He doesn't want to be alone anymore. "Peter?" Bucky barely whispers, eyes trained on him. Peters smiles at him. "Yes, i'm here" Peter moves his hand around in Bucky's before lacing his fingers with Bucky's metal ones. Bucky moves his eyes from Peter and looks at their hands.

"You're not afraid? Disgusted? Disappointed? that it's me?" He looks back at him. Peter shakes his head no. "Why would I be? I know what happened in the past but that wasn't you. You had no control. I know that the person in front of me would never try to hurt me in any way. I know you don't like what they left you with, but me personally, I think it's beautiful." Peter places his other hand on top of their laced ones. "And trust me, I will never leave you alone or make you think that I don't want to be with you because I do. I don't care what anyone else thinks or what they have to say. If i'm happy with you, than fuck everyone else. You're the only person who's thought, feelings, and opinions I care about." Bucky face turns light pink as he stares at Peter as Peter finishes what he was saying, but this time his eyes show love when he looks at him.

Bucky let's go of their hands and scoots over a little bit, making room for Peter. He looks at the bed and back at Peter, opening the blanket for him. "Please"

Peter smiles and stands up. He climbs under the blanket before Bucky quickly pulls him into his bare chest. Bucky wraps his arms around Peters torso and nuzzles his head into his neck, rubbing his back with his hands. Peter wraps his arms around Bucky's neck and lays his head on Bucky's, rubbing neck and running his hands through his hair, placing kisses every once in a while.

Steve was alerted that Bucky was having a nightmare. Tony was in the room at the time and told FRIDAY to pull up the footage in his room. They watched Peter walk in and comfort Bucky. Steve was astonished that Bucky was that calm around someone after a nightmare. They both listened to the words Peter said to Bucky and watched them cuddle up with each other before turning the footage off. "That was so cute" Tony chuckles. He turns after he doesn't hear Steve say anything and sees Steve trying to blink back the tears without him seeing. "You crying old man?" Tony laughs at him. "Shut up, i'm just happy for him" He retaliates making Tony laugh again.

"I just want to know why our first words to each other were so random." Peter softly laughs against Bucky's head. Bucky shrugs his shoulders. "I don't know, but it makes sense. Well not really but seeing that it was you that caught my fist, which i'm still shocked by the way, my strong boy," Peter blushes as Bucky continues, "but seeing how dorky you seem to be perfect for you" He chuckles as Peter gasps. "How dare you, i'll have you know I graduated first in my class, not because i'm dorky but because i'm a genius"

"Dork" Bucky tightens his grip around Peters torso, letting him know he's joking. Peter smiles and kisses his head.

"You know you're not leaving for the rest of the day" Bucky mumbles in Peters neck. "I've waited so long for you, and I'm also so glad it's you" He kisses his neck before closing his eyes again, getting sleepy from the medicine Peter made him take after he realized his head probably hurt from the nightmare. "Trust me, i'm not going anywhere" Peter yawns as he starts to get tired as well. Bucky hums before falling asleep from the feeling of Peters hands in his hair and the medicine. Peter following soon after.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading :D  
> have a nice day!!


End file.
